Channel Energy
Channeling arcane energy is one of the first abilities a caster (Wizard, Druid, Cleric, Witch, etc.) learns in their training. Its by this ability that he/she is able to imbue items with the forces needed to fuel spells that will be used at a later date or when casting a spell. Applications By use of this spell the novice caster is able to gain greater and greater control of the flow of magical energy around them thus improving their ability to cast more complex spells. Channeling Energy can enchance a spell by increasing its duration or altering its form. ''Spell Enhancement A caster can channel energy into an already cast spell (previous round) to do a number of things. *Increase duration: The caster wishes to elongate the time that the spell will last (a shield spell for example) so they continue to channel energy into the previously cast spell to maintain its existance. Double the duration of the spell. *Increase potency: The caster wishes to increase the amount of strength or resilance within a spell. A shield spell, for example, could be channeled to withstand greater damage. Double the potency of the spell. *Increase dimension: The caster wishes to increase the size of coverage of the spell. A sheild spell, for example, could be increased to protect a greater area. Double the size of the spell. For every round that the caster channels their energy into the spell they can perform one spell enhancement. I.e. they can increase its duration one round, its potency the next and dimension the third. Item Creation A caster can also channel energy into an item to serve as a reservoir of energy for later use or to create a magical effect. See also Ritual of Enchantment. Limits & Dangers A character is able to channel, that is to say they can continue to funnel magical energy into a single spell, for only a limited time. Calling vs Drawing Energy A caster can 'call' that is summon ambient arcane energy to them to replentish the natural energy reserves they have within themselves. Casters can 'call 'only a limited amount of energy per day without risking harming themselves. This is expressed by their mana pool's maximum limit (as opposed by their current mana pool). See also Energy Pool. Example: A level 1 wizard with a mana pool of 7 starts out every day (after a full night's rest) with their mana pool replenished. After exhausting their pool of mana, the wizard must rest again before drawing in more mana to replenish their pool. If the wizard attempts to draw in more mana before they have rested they immediately becomes fatigued (even if they are normally immune to this condition). To cast another spell, a fatigued spellcaster must first make a Fortitude save with a DC equal to 20 + the spell's level. If successful, the spellcaster casts the spell as normal; otherwise, she loses the spell and immediately becomes exhausted (even if she is normally immune to this condition), An exhausted spellcaster cannot cast any spells. An hour of complete rest relieves exhaustion. However... A caster can 'Draw' arcane energy from enchanted items such as a staff, wand, orb, ring, etc. Drawing energy that has already been called and stored is much easier on the caster and it is for this reason that many casters will carry enchanted items with them. Channeling '' Characters can channel an amount of energy equal to one-half of their energy-pool (rounded down) over a number of rounds equal to their level. 'Example:'A level 1 wizard with a mana pool of 7 can channel 3 points of mana in 1 round without suffering Channeling Sickness. Should a caster attempt to channel too much energy through their body at any one time they will start suffering what is called Channeling Sickness. See also Channeling Arcane Magic Category:Magic